Equipment is often used at worksites for various purposes. The equipment often includes a tool that is connected with a communication line (e.g., an air line, a hydraulic line, a vacuum line, a power line, or another type of feed line). The tool is often portable and is carried by personnel at the worksite to be used in various locations. In many instances, personnel operating the mobile portion of the equipment at the construction site are required to wear respirator equipment (e.g., respiratory or breathing protection equipment).
For example, distribution or application of materials at worksites is a common practice. The application may involve, for example, spray application of insulation foam at a construction site or application of various protective coatings to materials or structures. The equipment for such applications is often positioned on a movable platform or rig, which can be moved to the construction site of interest. Tools (applicators such as spray guns or other distributors or other tool types) are often carried by work personnel through various locations of the worksite, to conduct the material application. The tools are connected by communication lines, such as flexible feed hoses back to the mobile platform or rig, which can be quite remote, relative to the tool. The distance of separation between the personnel and the mobile rig, while making material applications, can be as much as fifty feet to several hundred feet, or more.
In many instances, personnel operating the tool at the construction site are required to wear respirator equipment (e.g., respiratory or breathing protection equipment). The respirator equipment is often a protective mask or hood to which breathable air is provided from a pump arrangement, which is also often positioned remote to the worker, for example on the mobile platform or rig.
In some instances, air reaching the personnel through the respirator system can become substandard. The present application relates to methods, techniques and equipment for desirable operation of the equipment system when a substandard air quality condition is detected for the respirator equipment or system.